Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 71-75 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Problémy boli, sú aj budú...ale niektoré vcelku príjemné. .-)


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_71. kapitola_

Zamknutá...

1.

Reštartovať mozog, ak poznáte prístupové heslo, nie je zas až taký problém. Hoci to robil nerád. Pohľadom ju vytlačil z dvora na ulicu.

- Valentínska diskotéka pre násťročných alebo rovnomenné Stretnutie osamelých v bistre U babičky?! – precedil pomedzi zuby a natiahol dlane do dvoch rôznych smerov.

- Mám tu auto. – vybrala sama.

Žmurklo dvakrát na nich a odomklo sa.

Nalodil sa na sedadlo spolujazdca a pripleskol dvere, zámerne sa uložiac, čo najďalej od nej.

Nenaštartovala. Súkromie zabezpečené. Aj bezpečnosť.

- Chápem, že sa hneváš. – začala bez okolkov a formalít.

- Pochopenie?! Hnev?! Pridaj na expresívnosti a neokolkuj sa, drahá! – zdvihol hlas takmer do fistule.

Vyložil si nohu vyššie, oprel sa o sklo zúrivo si pomáhajúc hlavne gestikuláciou.

– Presrala si si to u mňa na celej čiare a chceš do toho ešte pichať?!... Alebo to má byť jedna z tvojich ďalších hereckých etúd?! Nie sme už na to trochu pristarí?! Obťažuje ma neustále si robiť z polien pod nohami odrazové mostíky. Ja už nie som ten cynický hajzel, budúci právniček, čo sa hral na Pánaboha a dokazoval celému svetu svoju nepremožiteľnosť! Už ma to unavuje!... Čo vlastne odo mňa ešte chceš?! – dostal sa okľukou k meritu veci vysloviac poslednú vetu po slovách, kladúc dôraz na každé osobitne.

- Henry. – vyložila karty na stôl. – Už vie, že je adoptovaný. Oklamal ma a ja som mu povedala zvyšné detaily. Myslím si, že to nezobral veľmi...ako by som to povedala. Skrátka ma obvinil...ani neviem poriadne z čoho a prečo. Nikdy som... – kŕčovito sa držala volantu, mraštila tvár a žalovala svoje pocity. – Neviem, čo mám teraz urobiť. Nakričala som na neho a zamkla ho v izbe. Bojím sa, že ma začne nenávidieť... – pozrela na Golda prednesúc mu poslednú vetu ako otázku bez otáznika.

Uškrnul sa.

- Výborne, výborne. Ani nevieš, ako si ma potešila. A mohla si ho aj dobre zrúbať... Spravila by si mi tým službu. Nemal by som už toľko roboty dostať ho na svoju stranu. – povedal cynicky.

- Ty tiež nemáš srdce. Si horší ako moja vlastná matka, ktorá ho nenávidela len preto, že som si dovolila mu dať meno po otcovi. Neznášala ho celý život. Otca aj malého Henryho. – spovedala sa otvorene.

Klopkal si prstami po kolene a stále čakal, čo vlastne chce od neho.

- Neber mi Henryho. – požiadala nakoniec rázne. – Stiahnem všetky obvinenia. – skúsila rovno vydierať.

- To stiahneš aj tak, drahá. Aj chvost. To si píš! Právo je na mojej strane a keby som mu mal dolámať nohu, ak by chcelo vykročiť k tebe, tak to urobím. – cítil sa zrazu silnejší.

- A ak budem súhlasiť, aby sa, povedzme, občas mohol stretávať so svojou biologickou matkou? – dochádzali jej argumenty, odvaha aj guráž.

- To mi nestačí!... Ešte je tu biologický otec a biologický starý otec, ktorí by sa relatívne tiež mohli zamyslieť nad tým, aby si sa, povedzme, občas mohla stretávať so svojím adoptovaným synom...Budem trvať na tom, aby Henry vyrastal s mojím synom, s mojou nevestou a so mnou! Jeho právoplatným starým otcom! – búchal si ješitne prstami do hrude a vracal jej čoraz cynickejšie.

Odpovedalo mu mlčanie.

- Vypadni! – vyprskla.

- S radosťou! – nervózne hľadal po boku systém otvárania.

2.

Čo najtichšie odomkol. Aj tak predpokladal, že si všimla jeho odchod. Nečakaný...

Vykukla spoza výklenku do obývačky, v jeho dôkladne pozapínanej košeli s palcami za šlupkami džínsov.

Stál opretý o botník, s nohami natiahnutými, stále obutý a zamračený. Iba chvíľu. Zamračený.

- Ako vidím, - skúsil naoko sklamaným hlasom. - ...pomohla si si aj sama...so zapínaním. - namieril na sústavu gombíkov ukazovák, zastanúc na poslednom. Rýchlo ho však skryl, aby si jeho smer nevysvetlila zle.

Nepohla sa od výklenku. Toto nebola tá správna odpoveď na otázku z jej pohľadu.

- Dobre. Priznávam sa. – pleskol si po stehnách. - Rozdával som si to s Reginou v jej aute pred domom. To vieš. Ťažko na cvičisku, ľahko na bojisku...- pousmial sa sarkasticky, strieľajúc do vlastných radov. – Môžeme ísť na to...začiatok filmu mi v skratke prerozprávaš. Nakoniec...trebárs. – hľadal slová, ale ako vždy, čokoľvek z neho vyliezlo, vyznelo, ako vyznelo.

Táto odpoveď jej zrejme stačila.

Pomaly pristupovala bližšie. Radšej sa nehýbal. Dostatočne zatarasoval východ. Neujde mu.

Prekročiac jednou nohou tie jeho, zastala nad ním.

- Bez ochrany...- pozrela zboku.

Vyrazilo mu dych, kým sa zorientoval.

- To...myslíš ako otázku na margo toho, čo...sa pred chvíľou... dialo...tam v aute? ...alebo to bola z tvojej strany ponuka?! – otvoril doširoka oči.

Dostal po nose. Fyzicky.

- Viete, koľko zla vám už narobila a vy máte stále odvahu jej čeliť bez prítomnosti svojho právneho zástupcu? – spýtala sa vážne, dôkladne oboznámená s celou situáciou. Kauzou.

Išlo predsa o neho. O NEHO !

- Nikdy by som sa nikým nenechal zastupovať, srdiečko. Som sám sebe pánom...- zaznelo trochu egoisticky.

Záporne kývajúc hlavou do strán, prstami kontroloval zapínanie.

- ...aj toto by som pozapínal iste lepšie... – dodal, aby rozhovor zmenil ťažobu témy.

To, že bol v polosede, presne oproti jej hrude, mu predsunulo jediný nápad. Našiel pás, vyštveral sa zozadu až k lopatkám a položil si hlavu presne na to miesto. Len spredu. Skutočne. Žiadne kostice ani umelá čipka. Pod košeľou nebolo nič. Teda vlastne bolo...Teplo. Voňavé teplo. Voňavé, mäkké teplo.

Jej prsty mu zaliezli do vlasov.

- Ráno ma nebuď, prosím...- zašepkal a pomrvil sa ako šteňa, narobiac čumákom , čo najviac neplechy v pelechu.

- Ok, nastavte si budík. Na mobil by som sa nespoliehala. Zrejme vám nefunguje. – ticho odpovedala vrchu jeho hlavy.

- Nerýpaj! Teraz mi je dobre. – „náhodne" narazil špičkou nosa do bradavky.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_72. kapitola_

Zmobilizovaná...

1.

Nestihol film, vysypal popcorn, vylial kakao a odbavil (sa?...) stretko s inou babou. Inak vcelku slušné skóre na prvú polhodinu rande.

Treba sa pohnúť ďalej. Druhý gombík, tretí gombík...

Dilemu, či je, teda bude, romantickejší gauč v obývačke so zabudovanými použitými papierovými vreckovkami a nástražným systémom pozostávajúcim z vrchnákov od piva a sušenou kukuricou z pizze v medzierkach poťahu alebo vlastná spálňa s obdobnými neprekvapivými detailami okolo nikdy nestlanej postele, za neho vyriešil mobil.

Nebol pokazený. Zvonil. Sviňa. Zúrivo. Stále.

- Tentokrát to nie som ja, aj keď, bola som rovnako nástojčivá a tiež nič... – podpichla opäť Bella zakladajúc mu za ucho stále ten istý nepoddajný prameň, možno, aby lepšie počul. – Navyše tam svieti iné ženské meno na displeji, ako vidím...- robila pokojne reklamu do zúrivého zvonenia po očku odčítavajúc indície telefonátu.

- Poznám ju? – zmumlal s nosom medzi dvoma gombíkmi, na počiatku vytočenia z básnickej otázky: „na ktorého ďasa ich prišívajú tak nahusto?"...

- Dôverne. – načiahla sa za aparátom.

- Musím...?! – skúsil odmietnuť.

- Vybavím to za teba?! – provokovala s prstom na tlačítku.

Síce zaváhal, ale dnes musel byť za hrdinu a navyše s Reginou hovoril osobne a žiadnu, čo by ho momentálne mohla kompromitovať, nemal v zozname, pod ženským menom...Aspoň dúfal. Istý si nebol. Prinajhoršom sa vyhovorí, že to má názvy tornád a hurikánov. Kvôli krížovkám, napríklad.

- Haló?! – spýtala sa zmeneným nízkym hlasom snažiac sa napodobniť platené linky.

Prekrútil očami. Kedy sa to dievča už naučí správne telefonovať...

- ...kde je Gold? Povedala by som... niekde medzi štvrtým a piatym gombíkom svojej košele...- pozrela dolu.

- Tretím a štvrtým...- ozval sa aj sám.

- Puntičkár! – prekryla mobil druhou dlaňou, ale hneď ju zas použila na svoju obranu. - ...nie, nevyzliekam ho... To treba?! Nemá predsa dva roky a navyše tá košeľa nie je na ňom...nie, nežehlíme spolu košele...- pokojne vysvetľovala, držiac ho radšej za vlasy v dostatočnej vzdialenosti od svojho tela.

Mstil sa za puntičkára. Ješitné malé decko...

Hľadel na ňu zospodu, pokiaľ mu to dovoľovalo to šticovanie a skúšal hádať, kto je na druhej strane linky. Viac-menej tušil.

- Ospravedlnenie si môžeš dať za klobúk! ...Odkážem! – spojila v hneve pery a odpojila komunikanta, aj Golda, ktorý spokojne zas dopadol na jej hruď a ani sa už nepohol.

Je jedno, medzi ktorý gombík v poradí, veľmi rýchlo pochopil, že za ne sa dnes už aj tak zrejme nedostane.

Tak aspoň ešte chvíľu. Teplo...Mäkko...Vôňa. Mäkko. Teplo...

- Nech to bol, kto chcel, nemôže volať hasičov, záchranku alebo políciu? – nešťastne zašemotil, keď sa ho snažila odlepiť od zaslintanej košele.

- Už volali...Emma... Henry je u nich na streche a odmieta zliezť. – vycúvala z jeho nôh a pchala si konce košele do džínsov, pohľadom hľadajúc svoje čižmy.

Podal jej ich.

- Ide sa teda hasiť...Ale, že ja horím, to tu nikoho nezaujíma! – zamrmlal si jedovato a strhol kabát aj s vešiačikom.

Pomohla mu ho vybrať a odložiť, aby neskúsil, či vie lietať...

- Ja si vás potom schladím. Nebojte sa... – zašepkala mu do ucha.

- Tak, to som zvedavý, akú jóbovku má na mňa prichystanú toto krásne dievča v mojej košeli... že ty mi ju už nechceš vrátiť, ako ten sveter?! Nevadí ti, že by to mohla byť aj moja obľúbená?! Môj miláčik?! ...že z toho budem mať mindroše? Depku?!... – vyčítal celosvetovo globálne žalujúc polohlasom, rozprávajúc sa so svojimi nervóznymi dlaňami, kým pozorne zhasínala svetlá a zamykala vchod.

Poslušne mu prikyvovala.

Museli sa ponáhľať.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_73. kapitola_

Pod strechou...

1.

Regina tam už bola. Prešpikovala ho pohľadom vytrhávajúc každým zabodnutím kusy kože aj s mäsom a nejako jej medzi titulkami nedochádzalo, prečo s jej tatarákom podávajú aj topinku.

Replay. Spomalený záznam.

Bella v jeho blízkosti bola aj pre nezainteresovaného totálne roztopená...

Pohľadom mu ofukovala cestu, úsmevom rozsýpala lupienky ruží na ňu a jej chôdza...jej chôdza bolo niečo medzi sebavedomým vampom a sladkou Lolitkou, v každom prípade to nevravelo vôbec nič o nevinnosti. Napriek tomu, že bola meter od neho, ale s rukami vždy pripravenými, nebadane sa ho letmo dotknúť.

On naťahujúc kroky s dvoma kolmými vráskami nenápadne pozoroval či kráska s našpúlenými perami a prižmúrenými očami kráča povinne po jeho boku. S jednou rukou vo vrecku nohavíc pri svojej pýche, druhou máchajúc vzduchom chytajúc na ňu jej nenápadne náhodné dotyky ako motýle. Očividne hrdý majiteľ. Biologické funkcie ovládané rozmnožovacou sústavou, napájané jediným zdrojom. S opätkami.

„_Si len riaditeľka školy. Čo sa staráš?! Ty si len ich druhá matka." _

Zaštekať nestihli, zdvorilostné frázy typu: čo tu chceš, kto ťa volal, ako sa opovažuješ a spol. si odvrčali radšej v duchu.

- Pôjdem hore. – položila mu Bella ruku na plece.

Regina zdvihla bradu.

Chcel to zahovoriť.

- Vy zostávate kempovať tu, pani riaditeľka?! Vašej milovanej škole klesá rating zo dňa na deň... Zneužívanie maloletých, pokus o samovraždu...tsc,tsc,tsc...- strčil do vrecka aj druhú ruku s pohľadom hore, hoci nič tam nebolo vidno.

- ...podvody s vekom a pomer pedagóga so študentkou, ako som videla...aby sme to skompletizovali.- šúchala si od nervozity krk.

Odpoveďou bol iba býčí výdych. Nozdrami. Chrlil by oheň, keby vedel.

- Celé je to tvoja chyba! Tvoja nekontrolovateľná nenávisť a túžba po pomste ťa...nás pripravia o všetko. Teba, mňa, ich !... Stojí ti to vôbec za to?!...Budeš vedieť potom sama so sebou vôbec existovať?!...Ak...ak sa mu niečo stane?!...- mraštil tvár a zúrivo prskal svoju vlastnú nervozitu obaľujúc ju do vágnych obvinení.

- A k tomu ešte pridaj show, keď sa tvoj syn dozvie pravdu o adopcii. Konkrétne tú časť, kde sú zamontované tvoje skorumpované pazúry! – nezľakla sa.

Na syna bol háklivý. Na syna bol nedotklivý. Na syna si mu nikto nedovolí siahať!

Odlepil sa od chodníka, kde sa rozlieval na kolomaž a aby sa upokojil, tresol dvermi vchodu.

Narazil na Bellu.

- Poslali ma po vás. – bola neistá či je to dobrý nápad.

Vyšiel ešte dva schody, vrátil sa, schytil ju za ruku a ťahal za sebou.

Držal ju prisilno. Bolelo to.

Vedela, že musí vydržať.

Obišli Emmu schúlenú v Nealovom náručí a pokračovali hore k povale.

Zadýchal sa. Nie nedostatkom kondície, skôr to bolo psychického pôvodu. Musel zastať. Nestačilo držať ju za ruku, potreboval objatie. Ponúkol sa sám.

Objal ju prisilno. Bolelo to.

Vedela, že musí vydržať.

- Toto je tiež jedna zo záležitostí, ktorú ti raz budem musieť vysvetliť...Ak teda budeš o to...ak teda budeš o mňa stáť. – zašepkal nesúvisle.

Posunkami ju odsunul k stene.

Vyliezol po rebríku.

Chlapec zaregistrujúc ďalšiu hlavu, posunul sa k okraju a miniatúrnymi krôčikmi cúval ďalej.

Dolu bzučali sirény. Ulica sa rozpulzovala svetlami a tlmenými rozhovormi, ktoré akustika vynášala hore ako v amfiteátri.

Riskol to. Napriek očividne obrannému cúvaniu pochopil, že toto životaschopné chlapča nemá v úmysle skákať, len vytočiť pár dospelákov. Na to nemusel byť školený psychológ ani otrlý vojak či kvalitný pedagóg.

- Nevieš pozdraviť?! - otieral si od vlhka rebríka slizké ruky jednu o druhú a kontroloval, či sa náhodou niekde nezašpinil.

Henry sa otočil chrbtom.

- Aby som ti jednu výchovnú nestrelil poza uši, kamarát. – dal si Gold ruky vbok.

- Nie som váš kamarát... Kamarátov si vyberám . – zamrmlal si nahnevane popod nos.

Gold nenápadne pokýval súhlasne hlavou, zahryzol si do spodnej pery zvnútra a pokračoval rovnako prísnym tónom.

- To môžeš, ale rodinu a susedov si nevyberieš. To musíš brať tak, ako to príde. Nepáči sa ti mamin účes, farba rúžu, tie debilné sivé kostýmčeky?! Ani mne. Môžeš jej to ale povedať. Tak do toho...na čo čakáš?!...No, hovor...počúvam. Čo sa ti nepáči na mne? Zdám sa ti ako dedko už príliš starý? Moja voda po holení ťa napína?! .. A na Emme?! Čo ?! Že ťa pozná pár týždňov a nevie otvoriť hubu, aby ti povedala, že ťa má rada? Alebo máš niečo proti môjmu synovi?! Nemožne sa oblieka, že?! A slovnú zásobu zdedil asi po eskimáckej praprababke. Má v nej sedem slov a dve z toho sú len slušné...No, tak mu to povedz. Povedz mu, že nestačí mať motorku, aby sa niekto stal otcom... – čaroval jednou rukou pred tvárou Gold.

- Trepete jak stará Blašková... Mali by ste prestať piť. – vyšlo z neho po chvíli.

- Výborne! – skríkol nadšený, až Henrym trhlo. - Nepáči sa ti, že pijem. OK, skúsim piť menej. Fakt skúsim. Pokračuj. – vyzýval ho.

- Fakt mám eskimácku praprababku? – otočil sa zvedavo.

- Nemáš nijakú praprababku. A buď rád. Si predstav, že by bola dvakrát horšia a navyše dvakrát staršia ako babka Cora. Fúúúj...Vieš si to vôbec predstaviť?! – zakryl si Gold oči.

Henry záporne pokýval hlavou. Ako súhlas.

- Bella bude dobrá babka... Tak akurát. – prekvapil ho.

- No...pekná babka, to určite – zamyslel sa a vynoril sa mu obraz jeho košele.

Nie. Skôr vnútro. Pod košeľou. A nad košeľou...a ešte úplne pod košeľou, trochu iným smerom_. „Mozoček môj milovaný, zmiluj sa nado mnou a neopúšťaj ma..."_

- Ty, počuj...nie je primladá?!... Chápeš, bojím sa, že nevie piecť koláče ani štrikovať šály. – pristupoval nenápadne bližšie.

- Ste dement, pán profesor? Kto by už dnes motal tie oné...šály... veď sa všetko dá normálne objednať cez internet. – kývol nad jeho logikou rukou.

- Aj koláče?... Kysnuté?... Plnené?! – skúšal.

- Povedal som všetko, tak všetko. Zajtra vám ukážem stránky a dám linky. – ťukal si Henry na čelo.

To už stál pri ňom. Oblapil ho za plecia a nahol sa dolu.

- Počuješ Bella?! – zrúkol na plné hrdlo. - Nemusíš vedieť piecť koláče!... Objednáme si ich cez internet! – snažil sa hučať čo najhlasnejšie.

- Aj šály! – pridal sa k revu Henry.

Sanitkár s lekárom dolu pod panelákom sa pozreli jeden na druhého zamysliac sa, či vzali aj zvieraciu kazajku.

Vlastne nikto netušil, čo tie vety znamenajú.

Kráčali smerom k rebríku.

- O tých myšacích kostýmčekoch... mame radšej nehovor. – pošepkal mu prosebne.

- A just poviem! Za to, že ste ma tu nechali tak dlho mrznúť! – zaškeril sa Henry.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_74. kapitola_

Regres...

1.

Taká smrť je vždy len smrť, ale vyčerpanosť má svoje vlastné životy a špecifiká. Letmý úsmev pre Bellu, prísny pohľad Emme s Nealom a náznak zhovievavosti pri pohľade, ako Henry bláznivo objal Reginu a tá sa zosypala.

Nemal s ňou zľutovanie, nemienil ju nijako šetriť.

- Tak po prvé si dáš doporiadku celý tento humbuk na ulici...- namieril ukazovák na autá s lasvegaským syndrómom farbiacim všetkých namodro, červeno, dožlta. – Potom by som sa potešil stiahnutiu toho sprepadeného obvinenia, ak to už náhodou neprešlo do žaloby, v tom prípade o to viac... a do tretice, drahá...Vynecháš z toho všetkého Bellu... Prosím. – zdôraznil posledné slovo, lebo vysloviť ho s patričnou, významu zodpovedajúcou expresivitou, nebolo už v jeho silách.

Vyčerpanosť.

Bola by prikývla aj poprave rozštvrtením a naloženiu do soľného pácu, hlavne, že malé Henryho ruky jej krčia...hnusný sivý kostým.

Pokýval ešte párkrát ukazovákom, odtlačil saniťáka s dekou a vykročil k svojmu domu.

„Slávu" si užije zajtra.

2.

Udalosti nabrali rýchly spád. Od potlesku v triede cez zvedavé pohľady a šušotance na ulici a hlavne v supermarkete, kam sa opätovne presunuli miestne predstaviteľky inkvizície, až po pokorný výraz Marienkinho otca žmoliaceho šiltovku pred jeho dverami.

To zariadil, ako sa dozvedel neskôr, Henry – osobne...si podal Jana aj s jeho sestrou...Svojsky.

A zhora bolo ticho. Čo by bolo aj tak, lebo prednosta už miesto činu osobne navštívil, prednedávnom, a svoj plat i nejakú tú adekvátnu odmenu k nemu si iste zaslúži, pretože sa kauza vyriešila k spokojnosti oboch strán. Ututlala. Zmietla pod koberec. Akoby nikdy nebola. Nikdy nebola.

Na týchto inštitúciách musia mať pod kobercami jamy, ako v dielňach automechanikov...

Regina so zaťatými zubami nebránila prechádzkam Emmy s jej synom.

Emma naberala odvahu na ne.

Neal sa učil byť otcom. Mal to o to ľahšie, že pre Henryho bol prvým a jediným, narozdiel od chaosu s dvoma mamami, dvoma babkami a neštandardným starým otcom, ktorý to mal očividne všetko pod palcom, hoci práve o tento typ slávy veľmi nestál.

Stál len o tú malú hnedovlasú brunetku pod stupňami víťazov, ktorá mala v rukách...ktorá ho mala v rukách. Ktorá...si prial, aby ho mala v rukách...

...aby to čert bral, žiadna z jeho asociácií zas nebola romantická a bez dvojzmyselného vyústenia!

Asi si bude musieť z červenej knižnice požičať niečo z kabelkových paprndeklových zošítkov pre násťročné pubertiačky.

Pravdepodobne, ale pošle niečo vybrať Ruby, nech to má aspoň aké-také grády a neskape pri tom od nudy zatopený vlastnými slinami... Zastrájal sa. Človek sa učí celý život.

Učili sa aj maturanti. Písomné sa blížili ignorujúc modlitby, popierajúc čas, skrásnievajúce počasie aj jarné ruje. Zelené stužky schli nedopované vyškerenými ksichtami a z ovisnutých kútikov úst pretekala voda zo zubov najmä tým najväčším gerojom.

Skúsil to s jarným upratovaním, ale čata, na čele s Henrym a jeho vydarenými rodičmi, bol predsa len krok dosť vedľa.

Zabavili sa síce dobre. Ani črepov nebolo toľko, ale uvedomil si, že bez oficiálnej gazdinej mu celý dom aj tak raz padne na gebulu, už len z princípu.

„No vidíš, to síce stále vyznelo dosť dvojzmyselne, ale...dúfam, že si mal na mysli normálnu upratovačku, ktorá ti občas, za vopred stanovený poplatok, príde ukázať, že pod prachom je nábytok a za opršaným sklom svet..." usmial sa mozog s rukami za hlavou a pískal si spokojne ďalej.

„Počkaj! Kam ideš?! Zostaň so mnou! ...Neber to sako! Vráť sa!..."

Jar...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_75. kapitola_

Piknik...

1.

Dážď prestal prskoliť. Tá melódia vysoko nad hlavou mu ale začala pri stúpaní chýbať. Vytláčala vlastné myšlienky, úplne dokonale odizolovávala následné kauzálne reakcie na vyhrabávanie sa z hlavy a zostávalo len to monotónne rušivé šumenie, ktoré však vôbec nerušilo.

Robil schválne dlhé kroky, aby cítil všetky svaly stŕpnuté studenými mesiacmi a vlastnou pohodlnosťou, na ktorú váľal jeho vek svoju neochotu prispôsobiť sa dobe a kríze stredného veku. Ako pekne to znelo oproti dátumu v občianke.

Vzduch ešte smrdel vlhkou potuchlinou, na hrubé podrážky sa lepili odumreté zvyšky minuloročných listov s poslednou nádejou zaniesť svojich okupantov a rozšíriť ich DNA do zvyšku porastu. O kôru stromov sa radšej neopieral, nútil telo, aby zvládalo nápor bez barličiek.

Zvládalo. Namotivované, prebudené z niekoľkoročnej hybernácie túto zimu, vlastne ešte jeseň.

Doteraz to bral skôr ako príjemný stav duše a bahnil si v teplom kúpeli rozmaznávaný pod vrstvou peny vlastnou, snáď i vrodenou ješitnosťou, egoizmom a vpálenou rozžeravenou pečiatkou spomienok na vojenskou minulosťou vycepované telo, čo všetko zvládne.

Lenže pena popraskala a čistá voda bezohľadne odhalila skutočný stav veci. Vecí. Jazva po pečiatke už zostávala sotva viditeľná. Schopnosť „regenerovať" však v tomto prípade nebola veľmi žiaduca. Štvalo ho to.

Nikdy nebol prototypom dokonalého macha, ale dokázal vykompenzovať nedostatky dostatočne lukratívnymi náhradnými dielmi. Vzdelanie, dar reči, kondícia.

Ale stredný vek vám prinesie každý deň nejaké to prekvapenie, kedy vaše vedomosti v istých momentoch zúfalo pátrajú po kódoch, aby spustili vôbec nejaké vyhľadávanie, kedy rečové centrum uzavrie dohodu s bastardom mozgom o neplatenom voľne v tých najneočakávanejších, zásadne komunikačných situáciách, a zabudne ju, pre istotu, zaregistrovať na osobnom, aby to nespravilo radikálny škrt vo výplatnej páske ega.

A kondícii dával zabrať teraz. Skusmo.

Nebolo to celkom ono. Videl, cítil, uvedomoval si. Zatiaľ nevyhral.

Na úpätí to chvíľu rozdýchaval.

Vrchol bol iba kúsok od neho.

Ak dostala po Emme odkaz.

2.

Zem pod zadkom chladila napriek prešiváku, na ktorom sedel. Z bagandží opadával piesok, čo sa zviezol od jaskyne. Prepchával medzierkami medzi zubami nejaké tvrdé steblo a tváril sa, že ho to baví a nie je to nervozita.

Na povrchu vody sa v prvých predjarných lúčoch ešte stále triasli vlnky, obracali sa pri brehu a s vánkom utekali späť na párty do stredu jazera. Ten istý vietor mu dvíhal pramene vlasov a hral s nimi mikádo. Rozkladal ich krížom-krážom cez tvár.

Neprotestoval, napriek tomu, že vzduch páchol rybinou a pravdepodobne mu ju nechával uschovanú pod nimi ako v sejfe.

Rozžužlaným steblom sa pokúsil trafiť hladinu. Bolo priľahké a zvyšky suchých semienok z druhého konca skončili mu pod košeľou na bavlnenom tričku. Oberal ich pokojne, po jednom a rozsádzal okolo seba.

Zaujatý tiťorivou prácou odfiltroval okolité dianie a nevšimol si ani značne zadýchaný príchod návštevníka.

Až keď mu za košeľu medzi semienka nečakane napršali lúpané arašidy, ktorými si cestou dobýjala energiu, zaklonil hlavu dozadu.

- Tak toto si upraceš... Vlastnoručne! – natiahol aj ruky dozadu, podlomil jej kolená a obratným hmatom usadil vo svojom lone, ledva sa pri tom „páde" zachytila okolo jeho krku.

To bol cieľ.

Splnený.


End file.
